A semiconductor storage device such as a NAND type flash memory, i.e., a semiconductor integrated circuit, is required to reduce the chip size more than ever in order to reduce the cost. For this reason, it is preferable for a peripheral circuit other than a memory cell array to have a smaller area and to improve the performance at the same time.
For example, a boosting circuit in a peripheral circuit will be considered. In most cases, the boosting circuit is configured to include multiple capacitors for accumulating charge and multiple transfer transistors for transferring the charge in the capacitors, which are connected in multiple stages. In the boosting circuit, charge in a capacitor is sequentially transferred to capacitors in subsequent stages, so that an input voltage is boosted. Therefore, the performance of the boosting circuit is largely dependent on the capacity of the capacitor.